User blog:Forsakenman123672/Character Profile Episode 1:Goku
Goku Stats - Base Fourm Stats: Super Human Strength Strong Enough To Lift Up Nappa who is 250 Pounds in .Best Martial Artist In his universe post-ritual Goku is shown to be able to fight and have the slight upper hand against 4th form Frieza(Post training) His stamina is very High and goku can train for days and can fight for a long time with Frieza and vegeta Base goku was strong enough to beat piccolo jr in the Piccolo Jr. Saga He flew across snake way road In dragon Ball Z and it took him 28 hours which is impressive because that 621,371 Miles Per Hour Goku's Feats And Accomplishments. He Killed Drum With One Kick To The Head And This was Kid Goku Has Quick Reflexes And Has been shown to doge many punches from Villians or people One Example is That once Bluma Tried To Punch Goku and Goku dodged it by using his body nothing else.He was also holding a giant fish and a bag full of food Kid Goku was strong enough to Punch through Piccolo Jr leaving a hole in his chest and he died As an infant, he could drag large rocks tied to him while pursuing food Has Lifted The Z Sword Which not even Kibito lift up and he is one of the best Martial Artists In the DBZ Series With Super Sayian Goku he is strong enough to beat Frieza Who was at his Final form and that had 100% Power Super Sayian 3 Goku Was strong enough to beat Kid Buu who beat up Vegeta someone who can destroy Planets In Dragon Ball Super he beat up Jiren With Ultra Instinct Who shook an entire world avoid a realm which is Infinite in size and he shook the whole thing with his Ki He has Killed over 50 people in the Dragon Ball Series one of them where Kishime who goku killed with the kaio ken finish Attacks/Abilties The Kamahamaha-His most famous move which is a blast of KI and can disangrate People Though it takes some time to charge The Dragon Fist- This is also an iconic move Goku charges up his fists and then an un expected dragon comes up when he punches his enemy and it went through Super 17 And ended up Killing Him Spirt Bomb-This move is very powerful but it requires not only goku's energy but the whole town's and takes a long time to charge up Kaio Ken Finish-Its a move where goku Kicks his enemy and while there flying in the air Goku Charges up and unleashes his two deadly punches that shatters the enemy's Back and even killing them and that move is how he Killed Nappa and Kishime in Dragon Ball Z Destructo Disc-Its a move where goku charges up and unleashes a disc shaped Ki attack and it can cut through Enemy's with ease Solar Flare-Its an Attack where Goku puts his hands(fingers) to the centre of his face and Says Solar Flare which then realses a bright light distracting the Enemy Weeknesses Goku is very cocky and tells people to go to there maxuim potential which can be dangerous and get him killed He only has a limited amount of Ki Super fourms drain energy Has no education outside of fighting Conclusion Welp that was my first episode hope u all enjoyed and hopefully learned some new things about goku and i might do more so yeah Also Credit To The DBZ Wiki for helping me with 90% of my resarch Category:Blog posts